Hichuu
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: Inuyasha has found a mate was content with everything even though they haven't told the others. Just when he thought nothing be bad about his day...Naraku showed his head.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not even go say spur of the moment. Not sure if this will be a One Shot or Two Shot. eminem joke

If you can't understand the story because I'm not explaining my punctuation then you can, look at Only I Shall Know; there you can see my punctuation index. Also, I think that using Japanese words just here and there is just stupid. I do like to use them as names and story titles. I mean, you see Americans with words in Japanese tattooed on them arms and such but you don't see them with words in English on their arm. Sorry if that offended anyone, it's just a observation I made.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hichuu**_

Inuyasha smiled. Yeah, Inuyasha smiled. It was one of those rare smiles he had when he truly was happy. This time he was happy because he had finally found himself a mate.

_Not just a mate, but my soul mate. _Inuyasha thought.

The half-demon knew the thought was corny but what did he care? He loved her…she loved him and soon enough…there were to be parents. Inuyasha loved Shippo as a son but some things just aren't the same.

Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulder and she smiled back at him. She put a hand at her stomach.

Nothing could dampen this day.

* * *

Inuyasha came back to the camp later then his mate did. As much as they loved each other it just didn't feel like the right time to tell everyone else. Even if they didn't tell everybody she'd start to show in just a few months, especially in the clothes she wore, and if the idiots didn't find out he was the father it would be _way_ to obvious when the child was born. Not everybody has dog ears, the one trait he was positive the child would have.

The half-demon came right into the hut that Kaede and the villagers had made for them. Inuyasha took a seat in between Kagome and Shippo as he usually did.

"How was your walk, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a smile. Of course she was only answered with a "keh."

"Inuyasha," Shippo started. "How come you've been taking some many walks lately."

"To get away from you, brat." Inuyasha replied, with a blow to Shippo head. Everyone laughed, including Shippo, excluding Inuyasha. "You all confuse me."

"Demon!" A voice rang into the hut.

The team automatically jumped to their feet. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku ran out to see what the problem was; Sango had to rid of the regular clothes she wore. She quickly was out to join the others and was just was shocked as they were. In the middle of the village stood Naraku.

"How did he get into the village without us noticing?" Miroku asked the half-demon, not taking his eyes of Naraku.

"Hell if I know," Inuyasha started and drew Tetsusaiga in the process. "But I know how he's leaving!"

Inuyasha launched himself at Naraku but Kagura appeared in his place. Even thought confused at what just happened, Inuyasha swung at Kagura. The Wind Sorceress blocked the blade with her fan, the force shot Inuyasha back. As soon as that had happened, the large boomerang that had been flying at Kagura hit her and blasted her backward. Kagura hit the ground some distance back, unconscious.

"Miroku," Shouted Inuyasha. "Put a charm or something on the witch so she remains incapacitated."

The monk was instantly on the job. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango eyes looked everywhere for Naraku.

"There!" Announced Kagome whilst shooting a sacred at what was seemingly nothing. Seconds after shooting her arrow had Naraku appeared right by where the arrow was gone except his left are was missing.

Naraku looked horrified at his lost limb. Miroku aimed his hand at the pieces of Naraku's arm that had fallen to the ground.

"You'll not be regenerating." Miroku yelled as he unleashed his wind tunnel. The pieces of Naraku flew into the void.

While all this was happening Inuyasha was making his way towards Naraku.

"Burn in hell, you bastard!" Inuyasha roared, raising Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!"

The streaks of the attack road the ground at Naraku. His eyes widened as the Wind Scar hit him. What's left of Naraku lied on the ground. It began to regenerate when Miroku opened his Wind Tunnel at the pieces. The quickly flew into Miroku's hand which was soon blessed with no void.

Stunned, the monk showed his hand to Inuyasha and Kagome. They obvious had braced themselves before they saw the tunnel had vanished.

"We did it!" Kagome shrieked with a shrill.

Inuyasha still had a serious expression on his face. "Hey, where's…" His sentence was cut short by a painful scream. "Sango!"

They all turned to see Sango with a sickle attached to a chain sticking out of her right shoulder. Before they could make a move toward her it rapidly ripped done her back opened a long cut from her shoulder to her hip.

Sango fell to her knees before collapsing completely. Behind her stood her brother, Kohaku, standing emotionlessly. He raised his sickle to attack again but before he could Inuyasha had hit him to the ground. Kohaku tried to sit up but the half-demon had knocked too much out of him.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Sango who was now getting to carried to Kaede hut for medical attention.

"Kohaku, you'd better hope she lives." Inuyasha threatened but the boy had already passed out.

* * *

Hours passed and Kaede and Kagome had finally got Sango bandaged completely and asleep. The old priestess had used a special blend of herbs that dulled the pain for long enough time for her to get some rest. Kohaku, who had awakened no longer Naraku's spell, laid asleep again right next to his sister.

Inuyasha had gone for another one of his walks leaving just Kagome and Miroku in the hut, except for an asleep Shippo and Kirara.

"Don't you think she'll be okay, Kagome?" Miroku asked with concern in his voice.

"Of course, Miroku, Sango's a girl and besides the wound wasn't even that deep. I think it was mostly because it was Kohaku who had attacked her." Kagome said trying to comfort him.

The monk let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Miroku?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"When I was bandaging up her shoulder I noticed something at the base of her neck."

"Yeah?"

"Well, last time she was hurt and I had to help her she didn't have this. It was like a blue tattoo of waning crescent moon. It was almost exactly like the one on Sesshomaru's forehead."

"That's odd. Maybe we should ask her about it when she wakes." Miroku said, his tone changing somewhat.

Kagome nodded, yawned, lied down, and fell asleep soon. Miroku, however, was still awake when Inuyasha returned.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha. Enjoy yourself?" Miroku asked with a lecherous smile.

"Shut up, Miroku. I had some thinking to do." Inuyasha replied angrily as he sat down so that his back was against the wall.

Miroku got up and sat down next to Inuyasha who gave him a look that said 'what the hell are you doing?'

"Maybe you enjoyed Sango." Miroku whispered slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inquired the half-demon.

"When Kagome was bandaging Sango she found something on her shoulder. She said it looked just like the mark on Sesshomaru." The monk continued.

"So?"

"You know monks are supposed to know all aspects of humans and demons." Miroku answered, giving Inuyasha a bizarre smile before going back to where he was previously.

Miroku soon fell asleep leaving only Inuyasha. The half-demon let out.

_Crap, am I going to get 'sit'ed tomorrow. _Inuyasha thought before falling asleep.

* * *

You know what I usually say here.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello it's me Inu the Stampede or Shady or SlimbutShady depending on where you're reading it. To those of I saw that I had no reviews and fourteen hits? Tell me what's wrong that picture? To those on the other site that I do not know the name on the url but I could see 86 hits and 2 reviews? I don't know if that's better or worse.

**Thanks to let and Jebus for their reviews.** **Jebus, I know my stories could be and should be longer but I do the best I can do.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hichuu **_

_**Ch. 2**_

Inuyasha was the first to wake of the group. He quietly and quickly got up and left the hut. The half-demon walked towards the forest that shared his name so he could sit in the Goshinboku.

_Crap, what the hell am I going to do now?_ Inuyasha thought on his walk. _I couldn't protect Sango and she got hurt. Now, Miroku saw my claim and I am going to get 'sit'ed all the way to hell. _

The half-demon got to the Sacred Tree and jumped to the highest branch he could in one bound. Of course, he always sat on the same branch. Somehow, being in the presence of the Goshinboku made him feel more at peace.

_I sure hope the baby is okay. _Inuyasha thought when an all too familiar scent caught his nose. _Sesshomaru?_

* * *

Unlike Inuyasha had thought, Miroku had been awake when he woke up. The half-demon had just been too distracted to notice the monk was up.

Inuyasha had quickly gone on one of his walks but not before taking a worrisome glance at Sango, which only confirmed what he thought last night.

"Hey Miroku, you're up already?" Kagome yawned out in a stretch. It really seemed like a stupid question to ask once she saw his eyes open.

"I am." Miroku answered. "Hey Kagome, I did some thinking on the tattoo you saw on Sango's neck."

"Oh yeah? What did you come up with?" Kagome asked, her curiosity caught.

"Well, I had to think back to my monk teachings. If I remembered correctly, it's a demon claim." Miroku responded, trying his best to act as though he didn't know what he was talking about.

"What's a demon claim?"

"Oh right." Miroku said, forgetting the priestess was not familiar with this time. Most people in this time knew what a demon claim was regardless if they had seen one before. "When demons take a mate they mark them with their family crest to show that they're theirs. It also allows other demons to know that they're claimed because it admits the same scent as their mate. Demons often mark their mate when they are…ehh…consummating their relationship."

Kagome's jaw dropped and her gaze shot at Sango.

"Are…are you sure?" Kagome stuttered out not taken her eyes off her friend.

The monk nodded. This was certainly not the reaction he had planned. Miroku know she would be surprised but not this much. Maybe he shouldn't had put it like that?

"Unfortunately, I do not know everything about this subject. Maybe, Inuyasha would know something about this?" Miroku stated, trying to keep his façade going. This secret was going to get exposed. One way, or the other.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, show yourself." Inuyasha demanded. "I'm in no mood for games." 

The regal dog demon showed himself right below Inuyasha at the base of the Goshinboku.

"Inuyasha, come down here. I wish to talk to you." Sesshomaru asked with a superior tone.

The half-demon jumped down to the ground, keeping a hand new Tetsusaiga.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha spat venomously.

"I wanted to talk to you about you taking a mate." Sesshomaru answered. The look he received from Inuyasha was priceless.

"What's there to talk about? So I took a mate. It's none of your business." Was all Inuyasha could say. How could Sesshomaru tell had taken a mate? He knew about the scent but surely did not such keen senses to detect the scent from such a distance as he was usually at.

"For one, you didn't even bother to tell me that you had found a mate. Second, you didn't ask you my consent. And finally, you didn't bother to tell me that she was pupped."

"Well, I don't give a damn about your approval and I was just able to tell she was pupped yesterday." Inuyasha growled out.

"Little brother, I am merely messing with you." Sesshomaru replied. Something wasn't adding up here. He just called Inuyasha little brother and he was messing around? Since when did His Royal Pain-In-The-Ass joke?

"What?"

"Inuyasha, I had known you were going to take the demon-slayer as a mate the entire time." The dog lord answered. "Alpha male and alpha female, Inuyasha. I knew you were going to take her as your bitch."

If he wasn't a dog demon Inuyasha would have already knocked him out for a statement like that but this time he'd let it pass.

"For your information, Sesshomaru, I took Sango as my mate because I love not because of that alpha male female crap." Inuyasha snarled then realizing what he just said turned as red as his haori. Had he really just said that to Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru was surprised at Inuyasha response. Surely if he had marked her everyone knew that she was his. I mean, couldn't they detect the scent. Then it hit him. Inuyasha hasn't told the other members of his pack. The regal demon gaze remained at Inuyasha. He had some explaining to do.

"Inuyasha, why hadn't you informed your back about your joining?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Tha-t's…that's none of your business!" the half-demon stuttered out, his face red.

"You're right, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru started. "It may not be my business but I will be around when the pup is delivered."

Inuyasha tried to argue further but Sesshomaru disappeared as quietly as he had arrived, leaving an angry and embarrassed Inuyasha there by himself.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the hut. Although he expected everyone to be there it was only Kagome and the incapacitated Sango.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said with an all too suspicious smile.

"Yeah, uhh, good morning." Inuyasha copied, taking a seat on the other side of Sango.

"Inuyasha, last night I saw this thing on Sango neck." Kagome began, not noticing the expression on his face.

_Crap, the monk told her_

"When I talked to Miroku about it this morning he said it was something called a demon claim. He told me the general idea of it but said that you probably you knew something more about it." Kagome finished.

_I guess Miroku didn't tell her. I think I give the perv too little credit._ The half-demon thought.

"Well, do you know anything?"

"Of course I know something." Inuyasha answered.

"Well can you tell me anything besides the basic stuff?"

"I can tell you Sango's mate."

"Really? You know who it is?" Kagome leaned in in interest. "Tell me."

_No time like the present._ Inuyasha told himself. " Sango's mate is…"

"Go on…" Kagome encouraged to pick up the pace with a gesture.

"Me."

* * *

"**WHAT!" **A certain monk named Miroku heard while giving fortunes in the village to young women.

"Monk, what do you think that was?" Asked the girl was currently getting her palm read.

Miroku stood up. "I think that was my call back to my home."

"Please don't leave, Miroku. You haven't given all of us our fortunes."

"**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" **Rang through the village.

"Sorry Ladies, but I have to go!" Shouted Miroku as he started a sprint toward the source of the shouts.

He arrived just too late as Inuyasha was already in a three feet deep hole. Kagome stood over the hole yelling things at Inuyasha that he wished not to hear.

"How could you, you…you…jerk!" Kagome screamed before storming out of the room.

Miroku eyes darted from Inuyasha to Kagome trying deciding what to do first.

"Kagome!" He called out before following her. When he caught up to her he cold see that she was crying.

"Stupid, insensitive jerk." Kagome gritted out.

"Kagome, what happened? What he tell you?"

"He told me that…that he was Sango's mate." Kagome cried.

This wasn't going quite how he planned. He didn't know she would take it like that.

"Well, shouldn't we be happy for them?" Miroku tried to calm down the young woman.

Kagome, who had apparently not paid attention to him, continued on. "Then...then he said she was…was pregnant."

Miroku stopped in his tracks. He knew they were mates but he didn't know Sango was pregnant.

"Miroku, please leave me alone. I need to go back to my time for a while." Kagome said, continuing her way to the well. She must have read his mind because she said. "I'm not sure if I'll be back or not."

The monk turned back towards the village knowing a lost cause when he sees one. He arrived back at the village where Inuyasha was finally back up and to his senses.

"I take it you told her?" Miroku joked with Inuyasha.

"What the hell does it look like!" the half-demon bellowed. "The bitch went crazy! It was all because you set me up!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I didn't want that to happen to me." Miroku gulped while looked at the Inuyasha shaped in the ground.

"I-Inu-yasha." The half-demon heard a weak voice. It was Sango.

"Yeah, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, instantly sitting at her side.

Sango's eyes drifted to the Inuyasha shaped hole and had a little laugh. "I guess you told, Kagome."

"Yep, when Kagome was fixing you up she saw my claim and then this bastard set me up." Inuyasha finished with a death glare to Miroku.

Sango tried to sit up but when she couldn't she got a helping hand from Inuyasha.

"Is…" Sango gulped with a glance down to her stomach then to Inuyasha

"The baby is fine. I can still detect its scent clearly." Inuyasha cooed trying to comfort the injured demon-slayer. "And Kohaku is fine as well, he's currently with Kaede and Shippo out in the fields or playing tag or some crap like that."

He could see Sango relax.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sango inquired looking at Inuyasha.

"Whatever we want to. Naraku gone and the sacred jewel is complete except for the one's in Kohaku and Koga." Inuyasha told her.

"Whatever we want to." Sango said letting it roll of her tongue like she was tasting it. Sango smiled. "That sounds good."

Inuyasha smiled, too. It was just one of those occasions.

* * *

Well, hoped you liked it. This might be the end of Hichuu, but there might be a chance if I get more reviews and not hits. I hope to do more Inuyasha X Sango but that all depends on responses. As for Princess And the Pup, it's on hiatus in the hope that inspiration hits when you're not thinking about it.


End file.
